


Sometimes Stiles just needs to cuddle

by BatJunior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cute Liam, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles just needs a cuddle and who better to cuddle when Derek is away than his youngest pup Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Stiles just needs to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story so please be nice.

Under the cover of darkness, Stiles hoisted himself further up the wall of his youngest pup’s house. The beam he was currently standing on gave a grown of protest when he shifted his weight to grab a hold of the window ledge. A part of him was glad that it had been open but another more prominent part of him wanted to smack his Beta upside the head. Stiles has made a habit to always remind the pack to keep their windows locked incase something supernatural decided to break in. 

Stiles didn’t often sneak into people’s rooms, that was more of a Derek thing. However, He has been feeling so alone these past couple of nights and he's had a hard time trying to fall asleep what with Derek away in New York on a business trip. 

He threw an arm through the window and grabbed a hold of the other side of the windows ledge before slowly pulling his body weak, bony body through the open window. Stiles rolled to the floor with a soft ‘thump’. He silently cursed himself for his lack of upper body strength. A muffled whine caught Stiles attention. Liam was sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up at odd angles. The beta rubbed at his blurry eyes as he watched Stiles get to his feet. “Mum, what are you doing?” After all that’s happened the last few years Liam has learnt not to be surprised by anything including Stiles crawling through his bedroom window at 2 o’clock in the morning. Although, usually it’s the other way around with Liam crawling through Stiles and Derek’s bedroom window. “I’m going to eat your brains while you’re asleep, what do you think I’m doing?” he shot back “now move over.” 

Sometimes Stiles just needs to cuddle and right now the only somewhat available person to cuddle with was his youngest pup. Scotty boy was always up for a good cuddle but it was spring break and there is only three days left before they are shipped off back to college and Stiles knew without a doubt what Scott and Kira would be doing tonight and as close as he and Stiles were seeing his brother getting it on with his girlfriend was way beyond that line, it crossed over into uncharted territory. 

Stiles threw back the covers and crawled into the bed behind Liam. He wrapped one of his arms around his pup’s waist and let the other rest under his head. “When is dad coming home?” Liam mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow."   
"Tomorrow night at the earliest,” Stiles replied. His lips were pressed to the back of his pups neck so he wasn't surprised when Liam tried to wiggle himself out of Stiles grip. He let him go with a fond smile. Liam turned around, his movements still groggy and uncoordinated. He tucked his head under the Stiles chin and sighed. Both werewolf and human could feel the flow of warmth run through their bodies where skin touched skin. Stiles enjoyed cuddling with all of his pups, they were his family but there was a yearning in him to have a family of his own, his own pups, his own little werewolf babies. Now how cute would that be?   
A nose brushing against the side of his neck brought Stiles out of his thoughts “Are you scenting me?”   
“maybe,” Liam mumbled against the side of his neck.


End file.
